Krucze Skrzydło
Krucze Skrzydło (ang. Ravenwing) - wojownik Klanu Słońca. Jest ojcem Wroniego Skrzydła i nieoficjalnym partnerem Rosy. Jego rodzina jest nieznana. Wygląd Krucze Skrzydło jest kocurem o czarnym furze z białymi łapami i łatą na piersi. Jego oczy są pomarańczowe oraz pięknie błyszczące. Charakter Kocur jest przede wszystkim lojalnym, odważnym i walecznym wojownikiem. Nie jeden raz pokazał te cechy w walkach lub misjach. Oprócz tego jest otwarty na inne koty i potrafi się zaopiekować przez co mógł by być dobrym mentorem. Historia Milo poznajemy jako kota domowego, którego wyrzucono z domu. Włóczy się on po Górach przez długi czas i gdy jest już na skraju śmierci zostaje znaleziony przez patrol Klanu Słońca. W obozie zaopiekował się nim Błotnisty Liść. Gdy wydobrzał Mchowa Gwiazda zaproponował mu dołączenie do klanu. Kocur zgadza się i przyjmuje nowe imię, Krucze Skrzydło. Jego nieoficjalnym mentorem zostaje Roztrzaskane Serce. Przez wiele księżycy Klan Słońca jest prześladowany przez Ciemny Lot. Jest to pewien groźny kocur żyjący na terenach klanu. Klan Gwiazdy wysyła Gęsie Skrzydło aby pomógł kotom w pozbyciu się przeciwnika. Krucze Skrzydło i Gęsie Skrzydło wymyślają sposób na pokonanie Ciemnego Lotu a już niedługa zacznie się bitwa. Nadchodzi dzień walki. Klan Słońca atakuje obóz Ciemnego Lotu. Gęsie Skrzydło walczy z głównym niebezpieczeństwem za to Krucze Skrzydło wziął się za jego zastępce. Bitwa kończy się wygraną Klanu Słońca. Ciemny Lot i jego grupa umarła a górskie koty są wolne. Następnym razem widzimy Krucze Skrzydło jak wbiega do obozu Klanu Burzy. Przeszedł on długą podróż z Gór do terytoriów leśnych kotów. Na niebie pojawił się niepokojący znak widoczny przez cały okres niebezpieczeństwa od strony Ciemnego Lasu. Krucze Skrzydło zostaje w obozie Klanu Burzy aby reprezentować Klan Słońca do czasu pokonania zła. Niedługo potem cztery leśne klany, Klan Burzy, Klan Wody, Klan Chmury i Klan Mroku jednoczą się w jeden Wielki Klan aby razem stoczyć walkę ze złem. Obóz Wielkiego Klanu znajduje się przy Wielkiej Wierzbie obok Wysokiego Głazu gdzie odbywają się zgromadzenia. Nieoficjalnym przywódcą tego klanu zostaje Jarzębinowy Pazur. Wszystkie koty mogą przychodzić do owego obozu i razem budują harmonie. Oczywiście nadal istnieją te same terytoria klanów i kodeks wojownika a do Wielkiego Klanu można przyjść akurat w tedy gdy ma się wolną chwilę. Krucze Skrzydło poznaje w Wielkim Klanie Rosę, wojowniczkę Klanu Chmury. Rosa zakochuje się w kocurze i robi wszystko by zwrócić na sobie jego uwagę. Tym czasem Krucze Skrzydło jest zniesmaczony zachowaniem kotki bowiem czuł do niej tylko przyjaźń. Pewnego dnia w Wielkim Klanie okazało się, że Rosa i Krucze Skrzydło mają dziecko. Kocur denerwuje się na kotkę i przez chwilę wmawia sobie, że to nie jego syn lecz w czasie rozmowy w końcu w to uwierzył. Rosa wykrzyknęła z radością, że Krucze Skrzydło jednak ją kocha. W tym momencie kocur stracił nad sobą kontrolę i zabił wojowniczkę. Został sam ze swoim synem, którego nazwał Wrona i przysięgną sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu go skrzywdzić. Sytuację z Rosą wykorzystuje Jesionowy Mróz i gdy Krucze Skrzydło niepostrzeżenie zapuszcza się w te tereny już miał go zgarnąć na swoją stronę gdy Wrona zawołał Jarzębinowego Pazura, który opanował sytuacje bez walki. Krucze Skrzydło tak jak Szepczący Liść miał w sobie części ciemnej magii co było widać po jego oczach. Miały one bardzo małe źrenice i nie było widać białek gdyż przepełniały je pomarańczowe kolory tęczówek. Dochodzi do bitwy z Ciemnym Lasem. Leśne koty stają w walce z przeciwnikami. Krucze Skrzydło przybył do Gór aby zebrać wsparcie ze strony Klanu Słońca. Kucze Skrzydło zebrał patrol i zostawił Wronę w obozie z karmicielkami. On jednak w tajemnicy poszedł za patrolem na pole bitwy. Gdy Krucze Skrzydło walczy z Przeciętym Uchem przeciwnik ma nad nim przewagę. Gdy już ma wykonać ostateczny cios słyszy jak Wrona piszczy aby ,,zostawił jego ojca". Wykorzystuje on to i zabiera w pysku Wronę do ,,obozu" aby Krucze Skrzydło poszedł za nim. Wronę ratuje Rosa. Jej duch przyszedł sam w miłości do rodziny i przegoniła Przecięte Ucho. Broniła Wronę do samego końca gdy Krucze Skrzydło dalej walczył. Ciekawostki * Najbardziej na świecie kocha swojego syna. * Nie kochał Rosy całym sercem. Jego miłość do niej można było porównać do przyjacielskiego zauroczenia. * Wronie Skrzydło został nazwany na jego cześć. * Jego syn jest niebywale do niego podobny. Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Koty domowe Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Starsi wojownicy Kategoria:Żyje Kategoria:Koty wierne kodeksowi Kategoria:Koty z nieznaną rodziną Kategoria:OC użytkownika Theyla